The Love Games
by Golden Oruha
Summary: Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Ron, Hermoine and Harry are all trapped in a house with no way out. They must listen to a sqib and a goblin in order to get out. Are they ever going to survive? Are they ever going to get out of the house of "toys"
1. The surprise

The Love Games  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Heck, I don't even own half the shit I got. But, please. Don't sue! No suing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The entire year had gone by so quickly. There were no attacks by Voldemort so the Gryffindor trio had no near death experiences. And they had graduated. Ginny was the only one who cried and like a blundering idiot. Colin had to escort her out before Dumbledore paused the ceremony to give her a handkerchief. Now they were on the train back to Platform 9 3/4.   
  
"Did you hear?" Ron asked biting into a chocolate frog.  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked, looking up from her romance novel to give Ron her full attention.  
  
"Our parents, that's mines, Hermoine's, and Sirius. All have been saving money to take us to Palm Springs, where ever that is!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Harry looked up from his magazine, startled. Ad Hermoine gasped.   
  
"Are you serious??" She asked her eyes bugging out.  
  
Ron nodded. Ginny peered over the brim of her magazine and looked at the three curiously.  
  
"But...how...where..." Harry's glasses slid down his nose, his green eyes shining.  
  
"What's all the fuss about?" Ron asked, been from a pure blood family. He didn't know how expensive it was going to Palm Springs.  
  
"Palm Springs is THE biggest vacation spots for muggles. I don't think wizards ever go there, especially under aged wizards." She clarified.  
  
"But you forget. We graduated yesterday." Ron smirked.  
  
"I'm not talking about us you prat. I'm talking about Ginny. She is going with us, right?" She asked. Looking from Ron to Ginny.  
  
"No." Ginny piped up. They looked at her, and her eyes darted back down to the pictures on the magazine. "Mum didn't have enough money to send both of us. So, I helped her send you. One of us should have fun. Enjoy a beautiful vacation in America."  
  
Ron just stared at her. Hermoine and Harry exchanged nervous glances. "You did?" Ron asked with a faint smile.   
  
"Yeah. Mum told me about it. And I was thrilled. Besides Bill, you're my favorite brother. I had to make my gift extra special."   
  
Ron moved over to her and hugged her. She wasn't expecting this. She just patted his hand awkwardly. Her eyes darting to Harry and Hermoine, they just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Oh, Gin!" He murmured in her hair. "Mum didn't tell you did she?"  
  
She shook her head, not trusting her voice.   
  
"You're coming too...." He said letting go of her to see her reaction.  
  
"What?" She asked ever so calmly.   
  
"Sirius and Lupin threw in some money too. And we're all going."  
  
"I am?" She asked faintly.  
  
"Yeah, and we're all going for good reason too. Hermoine's a muggle and she knows about the stuff. Harry knows about the beach or whatever and you're going to keep us all in line. ("For mum's sake. She doesn't want any thing getting messy." He muttered) and I'm going for the experience of it all. To get to know muggles and learn their odd ways!"  
  
Hermoine snickered and Harry buried his nose back into the book, also casting glances in her direction. After that, the train ride was quite and smooth. Ron was babbling on about what he was going to do as soon as he got there. Harry kept reading his magazine, sometimes looking up to look at Ginny and Hermoine, was deeply engrossed in her novel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in his compartment. Flanked up his friends and goons. He sighed. Finally he was out of that retched school. Part of him was proud of getting out of that old dreary castle. And another part of him was angry. Now he had nothing to protect him from his father and his constant nagging about joining the ranks of Voldemort. How he hated Voldemort. To him, Voldemort was nothing but a coward who used his magic insecurely. Blasting every damn muggle to hell. Sure he didn't like the fact muggles would soon take over. But he didn't want the whole lot of them blown up either. He was about to continue his thought of goodness. When someone plopped into his lap.  
  
His eyes became focused again and looked and the person. Only to see it was Pansy.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked, very disgusted. Over the past six years Pansy had gotten a face-lift, liposuction, implants and more feminine features. And it was all done in her fifth year. So for the last two years, Pansy became the school slut, and his future wife by a Wizard's contract.  
  
"Oh, Draco." She said. Shaking her hips, looking at him. "I meant to tell you daddy's sending us on vacation. We're going to a beach." She grinned leaning closer to him. "We're going to be alone in a summer house. To start making more little Draco Malfoys." She whispered, reaching her hand down to his thigh, to fondle his private zone. Draco jumped and his friends laughed. Crabbe and Goyle were guffawing and choking on their pumpkin cakes.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait." Draco muttered, venom clearly in his voice.  
  
"I know you can't." Pansy licked his ear and got up walking out of the compartment.  
  
'And to think' he thought. 'I'm going to marry that in a couple of months.' He thought appalled. He watched as his fellow Slytherins talked animatedly about Pansy and her short mini skirt. And the low cleavage shirt she was wearing.  
  
'A couple of days with Pansy should loosen me up.' Was his last thought as the Hogwarts express pulled into Platform and 9 3/4. For the very last time in his life, and the beginning of something new.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well this is the end. I might write another chapter if I get at least 5 good reviews. Review please. Babble on if you like. It doesn't matter. 


	2. The plane ride

Love Games  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Eh...we must all be saddened some times.  
  
And about the Order of the Phoenix thing it's after. Although I haven't finished reading the book (I have paused to mourn.) And yea, it's after that. So...yea. Um...yes, in some chapters, and definitely the end will have sex in it. So be warned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley, a 16-year-old girl who was shy and quiet. Was sitting in a muggle plane, gripping the armrest until she bore tiny holes into it. Her breathing was labored and she was pale and clammy.   
  
"Gin?" Harry nudged her gently. "Ginny?"  
  
She didn't look at him. Part of him thought that she wasn't even hearing him.   
  
"Gin...Ginny. Please. Can you let go of my arm?" Harry asked, patting her hand.  
  
"Harry?" She muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, tears prickling his eyes.  
  
"Who suggested we take a plane?" She asked  
  
"Ron." He said, unsure if he should have said that.  
  
"Remind to kill him when we land." She turned her head to look out the window and quickly faced forward her already pale skin getting a green tint to it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked popping up beside them.  
  
Harry looked at him, silent tears trickling down his face. "Ron, I can't feel my arm. I think she's drawing blood..."  
  
Ron looked confused and shrugged. "Do you know that you can push a button and a woman would come to aid you? Madam Pomfrey was NEVER like that. We had to go to her." Ron babbled. "And she serves you food and drinks!! Remember? We always had to knick stuff from the kitchen."  
  
Harry listened half-heartedly. Becoming more aware that his vein was popping out of his hand and the blood seemed to have stopped it flow. "-And all you have to press this button." He pushed the button with a stick figure woman and a light came on. He was turning back to his seat when he saw a muggle woman with a laptop. He grinned and started questioning her about her portable telly. The woman chuckled and sat him down, explaining everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about a minute a woman in a fitted navy blue uniform and long blonde hair approached him. "Can get you anything?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Um..."Harry just stared at her. Momentarily forgetting that Ginny was creating 5 holes through his arm. He gave the woman a once over. His eyes scanning her head from her tanned skin, to her hazel-green eyes, her pert nose with her thin lips covered in red lipstick. To her chest where her uniform top exposed a bit of cleavage, his eyes quickly drop to her waist and her legs. He saw a finger drop down and pointed up. He looked up and saw her smirking at him.   
  
"Do you like what you see sir?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...y-yes. Is there anything you have to calm down a hysterical girl?" He asked, glancing at Ginny who was still breathing labored.  
  
"Is this her first time flying?" She asked, looking between the two and trying to get a glimpse of his hand. His left hand to be exact, following her gaze, Harry quickly spoke up.  
  
"We're not married. She's like a little sister to me. We're just on our way for vacation with our friends." He leaned back and pointed to Hermoine, who was engrossed in a book she was reading and to Ron who was playing a game on the laptop.  
  
"Oh, those to. Well, okay, I'll be back" She turned and briskly walked away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in first class his face stone cold, his jaw tight. He sat through hours of this muggle way of get around. 7 hours of muggles talking, and laughing and an annoying muggle child who was constantly crying. Pansy on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the whole thing. She was talking to a woman about cosmetology and other female stuff. He rolled his eyes and clenched his fist; he glared at no one in particular. 'Only half an hour. Only half an hour.... only half an hour.'  
  
"Your captain has switched on the seat belt sign. Please fasten your seat belt and store all trays into the upright position. And please straighten all chairs. We'll be landing in Palm Springs in a couple of minutes. And thank you for flying with American air lines."  
  
'Thank God.' He breathed. 'Now all I have to do is sit through another landing.' He gulped, attempted to relax. And finally, he loosened up as the plane touched down. 'Thank Merlin. These muggles are god damn crazy! To build a dangerous thing like this. And then EXPECT you to ride it. Problem free.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After going through customs, getting lost on the way to find the baggage, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermoine were walking to the exit of the airport.  
  
"Wow Gin! You seem so...so..." Hermoine started, looking at her.  
  
"Alive?" She filled in.  
  
"Yeah! Where you get that dress?" Hermoine asked admiring her red dress with the red flowers all over it.  
  
"Oh." She smiled lightly. "Mum bought it for me, I don't know where she got it from. She insisted I stay home and help ickle-Ronnie-kins pack."   
  
Hermoine grinned and put her arm around Ginny and led her through the revolving doors. While Harry and Ron had to push four carts plus carry a few more bags in their hands.   
  
"Now, all we have to do is get a taxi..." Hermoine looked both ways looking for what Ginny assumed was a "taxi." Hermoine stuck her hand out and a small yellow car pulled up to them.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked looking at both of them in a suggestive way, licking his lips to show emphasis.   
  
"Um...to the...7 Springs Inn & suites." Ginny said, reading a piece of paper.  
  
The man grinned. "Hop in ladies. I know where that is."  
  
"Alright." Hermoine turned around, while Ginny opened the door. "Ron!! Ron! Come on! We found a taxi." Ron and Harry pushed the carts over to the car, and paused. The man frowned and hopped out the car rushing around to help them.   
  
After about, a good 15 minutes trying to fit all the luggage inside the taxi, the still ended up placing some bags on the roof and in the front seat with the man. Whose name ended up being Cobra. ("Odd name for some one to name there kid!" Ron muttered.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After leaving customs and claiming their baggage, Draco and Pansy walked past all the muggles shops. Not been able to contain herself. Pansy ran into a store dragging a very annoying Draco with her.   
  
"Oh God, Draco! This perfume is absolutely heavenly. Smell!" She pushed her wrist into his face forcing him to smell. That scent rushed back to him, the scent of a small redheaded girl with two large chocolate dough eyes. He remembered how the little Weasel had run into him and instantly fled. But not without leaving a very unfamiliar scent with him. A scent of vanilla and vague ginger, he looked at bottle in her hand and read. Hawaiian Ginger. He noticed Pansy looking at him expectantly. He made a face.  
  
"I don't like it. Pick something else"  
  
He turned and walked to the other half of the store, which happened to be a liquor store. He smirked and then walked around. 'Let's see if these muggles have taste in alcohol.' He walked around until he got what interested and then he walked to the cash register. After some difficulty, with the muggle money and understanding the bills, he walked around to the perfume part of the store to she Pansy was talking to the same woman form on the plane and she was telling her what perfume to get.  
  
Draco stood there impatiently glaring at the woman, after what he thought was an hour, Pansy and the woman finished talking, and Pansy purchased a few perfumes, but not the Hawaiian Ginger thing. They walked to the huge entrance place and looked around. A man holding a sign that had Malfoy written clearly on it, stood by the bar drinking and talking to the bar tender. Draco approached him in 2 brief strides.   
  
"I'm Malfoy." The man, now that he looked at him, he was a boy, around his age. Looked at him and grinned.   
  
"Aloha Brah!" He grinned. He reached his hand out to Draco. He looked at his hand and gripped his hand tightly. "Whoa! You have quite a grip their Mr. Malfoy!" He let go of his hand and looked at Pansy. "And who is this blonde beauty?" He asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Pansy flushed slightly.  
  
"I'm Pansy." She muttered.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." He said, still holding her hand.  
  
"We're not married." Draco said, turning around striding away. "And I don't think I want to be married to her, I'll be bankrupt in less than 24 hours." He murmured turning back to them. "Are we leaving our Not?" He asked.  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes. Oh, I'm Todd. Um...I'll be your guide around this place. So, don't hesitate to ask me questions. Do you want to go the hotel?"  
  
"Yes. I do. I would like to get familiar with that place and we can go where ever tomorrow."  
  
"But Draco!! I want explore today!"  
  
Draco looked at her sternly. "Pansy. Dear." He put stress on that word. "Don't you want to be ready and perfect for tomorrow?" He asked. "You know, to look good. We have two week here let's not see everything in the first day."  
  
Pansy pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine. But can we go lounging by the pool?" Draco nodded. She squealed and lightly jumped. "Okay! What are we waiting for boys?"  
  
Todd and Draco went to get the luggage from a poor boy that Draco enticed to push the cart around. He paid him his money and walked to the limo with Todd. After a struggle to put all of Pansy's bag in the back, they were both in the back of the limo, off to the Palm Springs Rivera Resort.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I was going to go into the next day and all. But I'm just too lazy. The story would more then DEFININTLY kick off. It'll start to get my heated and more, love like and stuff. For people who are wondering why is Pansy in it, she's getting hooked up too. It's going to be Ginny and Draco. Ron and Hermoine. Harry and Pansy. I might switch it around. I dunno. But there the ones I want to hook up together. Let me know what you think on this subject too. 


End file.
